Showdogs will be...Normal dogs?
Little story I thought about after creating Lilian. Characters: Bolt Lilian Thunder Mittens Cloud Penny Frostbite Princess (page coming soon) Summary: Seeing how Lilly is a stuck-up brat to Thunder, Cloud, Frostbite, and Mittens, Bolt decides to see how she acts with the dog she lives with. He sees how different she acts when she's alone or when she isn't with Princess. Story: "And we're done!" Princess barked, looking at the beagle in front of her. "How did you like rehearsal, Lilian?" "It was okay I guess," Lilly replied, shaking her fur in attempt to get the pink frilly dress off. "No no!" Princess snapped, putting a paw on her. "Keep it on, you look smashing!" Lilly sighed and nodded. "Okay, come on Lilian darling, we must get going!" The German Shepherd began walking to thir owner, her tail slowly wagging. "Yeah, coming!" Lilly yipped as she followed her. The car driver opened the door and patted the seat. Princess nodded her head and jumped in. "Lilian!" "Here!" Lilly jumped in after her, wagging her tail. "Stop that! Actresses do not wag their tails!" Princess growled as the driver closed the door and got in the car. "Yes, Princess," Lilly whimpered, bowing her head. The car began to start. Lilly put her front paws on the window and stared at it, waiting for it to open. "Lilian! Do not tell me, if that window opens you'll put your head outside!" Princess fumed. "No Princess," Lilly sat back down. She lay down, putting her front left paw over her right like she was taught. "Like this, right?" "Yes, perfect!" Princess looked at the small beagle. "Soon, you'll be as good as me-But I surely doubt you will. You will be a bit worse, since I'm the best." "Of course Princess," Lilly agreed. The car jolted to a stop. "We're home!" Princess exclaimed, looking at the door. The door opened and Princess jumped out, and Lilly followed. She saw the dogs that lived across from her, Thunder and Bolt, playing with their neighbors, Cloud and Frostbite. Princess rolled her eyes. "Mutts. Pure mutts!" Lilly shook her head. "But Thunder and Bolt are-" "Mutts, I know!" Princess rolled her eyes, walking through the door. "Go tell them please!" "Yes ma'am," Lilly whispered, slowly walking across the street as she dodged cars. Cloud looked up. "Oh hello Lilly. How was your rehersal?" Lilly thought about something Princess would say. "Why should a mutt like you care, Loud?" She growled, feeling incredibly terrible. "Hey, her name's Cloud!" Frostbite defended, her eyes narrowing. "Pardon me, Termite, I wasn't speaking to you," Lilly growled. "Her name's Frostbite," Thunder interuppted. "Why are you so snobby and bratty?" "Because I'm better than you!" Lilly snapped. "No, you're not." Mittens walked up, her tail lashing. "No one is better than anyone." Shaking his head, Bolt sat down. "Lilian, why must you be like this? When we first me you, you were so nice-" He started. Lilly spun around to face him. "Only Princess can call me Lilian! I am like this because I've learned I'm better than your four stupid mutts!" She growled. Bolt was taken back. "Lilian! It's time for you to model some new dresses!" Princess howled from across the streets. Lilly scoffed and walked off, her head and tail held high. ''Why did I do that? Oh, I feel so bad! ''She thought as she held back a whimper. "T-that was so rude of her..." Thunder whimpered, her ears pinned to her head. "Isn't she a mutt herself...?" "I believe. She wasn't like this when we first met her," Frostbite sighed, shaking her head. "S-she....Mutt? I know I am one, but her tone hurt!" Cloud let out a whine. Bolt shook his head. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." -Work in progress- Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories by Cakethewarriorcat Category:Stories Focusing on Bolt